Céu de Sangue
by Erika Nascimento
Summary: Zeus omitiu uma informação de importância capital. Este ato negligente afetará as vidas dos cavaleiros e de seus entes queridos. Capítulo 1: "Uma Surpresa Agradável?".
1. Prólogo: O Regresso

_**Céu de Sangue**_

**Por Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Prólogo** **- O Regresso**

**

* * *

  
**

Durante as primeiras horas de uma noite fria, duas divindades reuniam-se no centro do amplo jardim da mansão Kido. O vento uivava ininterruptamente e um intenso negrume revestia todo o firmamento. Aparentemente, estes eram os vestígios que haviam restado da guerra que provocara o extermínio do reino dos mortos de Hades.

Escassos minutos haviam transcorrido desde que Athena retornara à Terra, após seu triunfo no conflito que se desenrolara no mundo inferior. Em face disso, ela continuava trajando sua armadura.

Mantendo a cabeça ligeiramente voltada para baixo em um gesto que denotava respeito, a deusa ouvia silenciosamente as palavras proferidas por Zeus.

Como era a primeira vez que pai e filha se viam na sua atual encarnação, o encontro foi basicamente formal, com uma notória ausência de afeto. Isto se devia ao fato de que no presente não existia nenhum laço consanguíneo entre ambos, já que Athena fora gerada por seres humanos comuns, embora ela jamais tivesse chegado a conhecê-los. Ainda que na mitologia clássica Athena houvesse nascido da fronte de Zeus, este pormenor não era forte o bastante para que os dois deuses se aproximassem afetivamente. De certa forma, podia ser que continuasse latente o temor que o deus sentira durante a Era do Mito: o de que seu lugar fosse ocupado por Athena.

Mas enquanto falava, Zeus parecia perfeitamente controlado. Sua voz rouca possuía um tom isento de agressividade e seus estreitos olhos nigérrimos não continham nenhuma espécie de ameaça.

- Você conseguiu subjugar Hades. Supõe-se que quererá ressuscitar seus servos que morreram na batalha travada contra ele e seus espectros. Possivelmente você queira devolver à vida também os cavaleiros que perdeu em outros conflitos. Naturalmente, como deusa você está plenamente capacitada para trazer de volta quem bem lhe aprouver. Foi por esse motivo que me vi na obrigação de vir até você. Explico-me: diversos de seus guardiões que pereceram na luta contra Hades já tiveram rompidos por completo os fios invisíveis que os ligavam a este mundo. Assim, para evitar transtornos na barreira do tempo, o descanso desses indivíduos não deve ser interrompido. Bem, revelarei a você quais de seus guerreiros ainda podem ser resgatados.

Rapidamente, os deus enumerou os nomes dos combatentes de Athena que ainda mantinham um suave vínculo com a Terra. Não eram muitos. Logicamente, nenhum daqueles que haviam morrido em confrontos anteriores ao de Hades fazia parte desse grupo restrito. Teria sido impossível que qualquer um deles ainda pudesse conservar uma ligação com o mundo material, posto que fazia alguns meses que a morte já os tinha levado. Por conseguinte, estavam descartadas as ressurreições dos cavaleiros de prata que Seiya e seus amigos haviam enfrentado alguma vez.

Resignada, Athena aceitou as determinações de seu pai mitológico. Como deusa da sabedoria, ela compreendia que não deveria interferir no curso natural do tempo.

Zeus despediu-se dela e, flutuando, retornou ao Olimpo. Se ele nutrisse algum tipo de apreço por ela, teria aproveitado a visita para revelar-lhe algo muitíssimo mais relevante do que tudo o que dissera. Entretanto, Athena não era alguém importante para ele. E se não sentia interesse em combatê-la, era unicamente porque estava bastante satisfeito com as suas ocupações no céu.

De fato, ele se entretinha com algumas pelejas ocasionais que ocorriam entre as nuvens e, principalmente, com as suas amantes. E para arrematar, Hera já não representava um problema para o deus desde que se divorciara dele. Sendo assim, a ideia de governar a Terra não o atraía em absoluto.

Quando Saori se retirara do destruído mundo de Hades, retornando ao Japão, naturalmente levara consigo os cinco principais cavaleiros de bronze, já que quase todos estavam vivos. Tão logo eles chegaram à mansão Kido, a deusa deixou-os na sala de sua residência e retirou-se por uns momentos. Foi deste modo que ela acabou se deparando com Zeus, justamente quando tinha planejado ressuscitar todos os seus cavaleiros mortos em distintas guerras.

Agora, ela lamentava sinceramente que não tivesse ressuscitado todos antes da inesperada aparição do deus. Com tudo o que ele expusera, ela se sentiria culpada se por acaso ressuscitasse aqueles que já não possuíam quaisquer vínculos com a Terra. Efetivamente, deveria deixá-los em paz.

Então, fechando os olhos, ela dedicou-se à expansão de sua cosmo-energia para ressuscitar os guerreiros que ainda não haviam se desligado de todo de suas existências terrenas.

Na sala da mansão Kido, Seiya abriu os olhos. Ele havia sido posto deitado no sofá do recinto por Hyoga. O cavaleiro de Cisne e os demais guerreiros de bronze observaram atentamente o despertar de Pégasus. O jovem de cabelos cor de chocolate fora o único que efetivamente morrera dentre todos os cavaleiros de bronze maiores. O cosmo de Athena devolvera-lhe a vida, porquanto ele estava entre os combatentes que ela podia ressuscitar sem que isto viesse a prejudicar as areias do tempo.

Ao ver o amigo vivo novamente, Ikki despediu-se e partiu rumo a um destino desconhecido, como fazia comumente. Shun tentou impedi-lo de ir embora, mas o cavaleiro de Fênix não se deteve.

Colocando a mão no ombro direito de Andrômeda, Shiryu disse gentilmente:

- Não se preocupe. Você sabe que o seu irmão sempre reaparece.

Shun sentiu-se um pouco mais confortado ao ouvir essa frase, ainda que seus olhos refletissem tristeza e dúvida. Outra vez Ikki se fora. Quem sabia se voltaria a vê-lo realmente?

Seiya soltou um longo bocejo e falou:

- Sinto-me esgotado. Queria dormir.

Hyoga retrucou, com certa ironia:

- Pois você foi o único dentre nós que teve a chance de repousar um pouco.

- Eu morri na luta contra aquele deus maldito, não é? - falou Seiya, tocando o buraco que havia em sua armadura. Era como se ele ainda pudesse sentir a espada de Hades cravada em seu peito.

- Sim. Mas não deve pensar nisso. O que importa é que você já está conosco de novo - comentou Hyoga, com um sorriso amigável.

O guerreiro de Pégasus concordou e também sorriu. Sem embargo, não tardou em ficar sério e indagou, olhando em torno de si:

- A propósito, onde está Saori? Noto que a cosmo-energia dela está bem perto daqui.

- Está lá fora. Disse que depois voltava para cá - respondeu Shiryu prontamente.

- É bom saber que ela está bem - declarou Seiya, contente.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Saori viajou à Grécia. Seguiram-na Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga.

Quando chegou ao Santuário, o cavaleiro de Pégasus viu Seika. Junto com ela estavam Marin, Shaina e os cavaleiros de bronze menores. Feliz, Seiya abraçou a irmã longamente.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Já fazia mais de quatro meses que Athena e seus cavaleiros haviam derrotado Hades. Desde então, nenhum novo inimigo surgira. Vivia-se uma tranquila rotina de treinos no Santuário. Cavaleiros e amazonas se exercitavam e aqueles que tinham aprendizes treinavam-nos com afinco, como não poderia deixar de ser.

Estando Dohko irremediavelmente morto, Shiryu resolvera convidar Shunrei para viver no Santuário. Contudo, a intensa timidez de ambos impedia que começassem a namorar, de modo que eles conviviam apenas irmanamente.

Seiya viajava com frequência ao Japão para visitar Miho e as crianças do orfanato. Nessas viagens, Seika sempre acompanhava o irmão. A pedido dela, o guerreiro havia começado a treiná-la para que ela se convertesse em uma amazona.

Uma espécie de namoro não oficial iniciou-se entre Pégasus e Miho. Ele não desejava formalizar nada, pois sentia que Saori era quem verdadeiramente dominava seus sentimentos. Mesmo assim, e apesar de seus modos descontraídos, intimamente o cavaleiro não deixava de sentir-se acanhado em relação a Athena. Achava que não tinha o direito de pensar na deusa como uma possível parceira amorosa, já que ele era tão somente um guardião.

Saori por seu turno nada fazia, esperando talvez que Seiya tomasse a iniciativa. A jovem de cabelos púrpuras não sabia exatamente se ele gostava ou não dela. Era difícil ter certeza. Além do mais, nos últimos tempos, ele havia passado a adotar uma postura mais distante para com ela.

Assim, a deusa procurava se distrair de suas frustrações sentimentais dividindo suas atenções entre o seu Santuário e as empresas que herdara de seu avô adotivo Mitsumasa Kido. Outrossim, como ela ainda era menor de idade, pois contava atualmente dezesseis anos, sempre precisava receber assistência de especialistas para não cometer equívocos graves nos negócios.

Durante suas viagens ao exterior, Saori normalmente recrutava algum cavaleiro para acompanhá-la. Em épocas recentes vinha viajando constantemente com Saga, já que estava considerando a possibilidade de promovê-lo ao cargo de Mestre do Santuário. Para tal, queria mantê-lo por perto para observar seu comportamento. Embora ele houvesse se arrependido das graves faltas que cometera quando estivera possuído pelo espírito de Ares - e o seu arrependimento era talvez a principal razão por que Athena acreditava que ele poderia ocupar honradamente o posto que pertencera ao falecido Shion -, a deusa ainda não confiava totalmente nele. Era uma sensação quase inconsciente, mas bem real.


	2. Fichas dos Personagens

_**Céu de Sangue**_

**Por Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Ficha dos Personagens do Santuário de Athena:**

**

* * *

  
**

Nome: Saori Kido (Athena); Altura: 1,67m; Local de Nascimento: Athenas (Grécia); Status: deusa da guerra defensiva, da sabedoria, da justiça, da paz, das artes úteis e ornamentais; Idade com a qual começa a história: 16 anos.

Nome: Seiya Ogawara; Altura: 1,67m; Local de Nascimento: Tóquio (Japão); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Pégasus; Idade com a qual começa a história: 16 anos.

Nome: Shiryu Zhang; Altura: 1,73m; Local de Nascimento: Pequim (China); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Dragão; Idade com a qual começa a história: 18 anos.

Nome: Hyoga Tursunov; Altura: 1,69m; Local de Nascimento: Sibéria (Rússia); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Cisne; Idade com a qual começa a história: 17 anos.

Nome: Shun Amamiya; Altura: 1,63m; Local de Nascimento: Osaka (Japão); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda; Idade com a qual começa a história: 14 anos.

Nome: Ikki Amamiya; Altura: 1,75m; Local de Nascimento: Osaka (Japão); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Fênix; Idade com a qual começa a história: 22 anos.

Nome: Jabu Murakami ; Altura: 1,67m; Local de Nascimento: Tóquio (Japão); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Unicórnio; Idade com a qual começa a história: 16 anos.

Nome: Nachi Sorimachi; Altura: 1,68m; Local de Nascimento: Kobe (Japão); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Lobo; Idade com a qual começa a história: 18 anos.

Nome: Ichi Kubo; Altura: 1,70m; Local de Nascimento: Hakodate (Japão); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Hidra; Idade com a qual começa a história: 19 anos.

Nome: Ban Iwahori; Altura: 1,89m; Local de Nascimento: Chiba (Japão); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Leão Menor ; Idade com a qual começa a história: 25 anos.

Nome: Geki Kimura; Altura: 1,95m; Local de Nascimento: Narita (Japão); Status: cavaleiro de bronze de Ursa Maior; Idade com a qual começa a história: 26 anos.

Nome: Francesca (Shaina) Levendakis; Altura: 1,70m; Local de Nascimento: Roma (Itália); Status: amazona de prata de Ofiúco; Idade com a qual começa a história: 18 anos.

Nome: Marin Tanizaki; Altura: 1,71m; Local de Nascimento: Nagoya (Japão); Status: amazona de prata de Águia; Idade com a qual começa a história: 24 anos.

Nome: June Katsulas; Altura: 1,69m; Local de Nascimento: Athenas (Grécia); Status: amazona de bronze de Camaleão; Idade com a qual começa a história: 17 anos.

Nome: Mu Drolma ; Altura: 1,82m; Local de Nascimento: Chamdo (Tibet); Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Áries; Idade com a qual começa a história: 18 anos.

Nome: Aldebaran Sampaio; Altura: 2,10m; Local de Nascimento: Rio de Janeiro (Brasil); Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Touro; Idade com a qual começa a história: 40 anos.

Nome: Saga Pezirkianidis ; Altura: 2,00m; Local de Nascimento: Athenas (Grécia); Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos; Idade com a qual começa a história: 36 anos.

Nome: Kanon Pezirkianidis; Altura: 1,96m; Local de Nascimento: Athenas (Grécia); Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos; Idade com a qual começa a história: 36 anos.

Nome: Aioria Stamatelatos; Altura: 1,77m; Local de Nascimento: Athenas (Grécia); Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Leão; Idade com a qual começa a história: 21 anos.

Nome: Shaka Vaideek ; Altura: 1,84m; Local de Nascimento: Calcutá (Índia); Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem, reencarnação de Buda; Idade com a qual começa a história: 19 anos.

Nome: Gregoir Camus; Altura: 1,82m; Local de Nascimento: Vitry-sur-Seine (França); Status: cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário; Idade com a qual começa a história: 20 anos.

Nome: Seika Ogawara; Altura: 1,72m; Local de Nascimento: Tóquio (Japão); Status: aprendiz de amazona; Idade com a qual começa a história: 25 anos.

Nome: Okko Xiao; Altura: 1,74m; Local de Nascimento: Pequim (China); Status: aprendiz de cavaleiro; Idade com a qual começa a história: 19 anos.

**Outras:**

Nome: Miho Kahara; Altura: 1,63m; Local de Nascimento: Tóquio (Japão); Idade com a qual começa a história: 16 anos.

Nome: Shunrei Kwong; Altura: 1,59m; Local de Nascimento: Pequim (China); Idade com a qual começa a história: 17 anos.

**Observação:**

Estas fichas não são baseadas nas oficiais. Modifiquei idades e alturas, entre outros detalhes.


	3. 1: Uma Surpresa Agradável?

_**Céu de Sangue**_

**Por Érika**

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 1 - Uma Surpresa Agradável?**

**

* * *

  
**

A irritação parecia ser a constante companheira de Jabu. Acreditara que a volta de Athena o alegraria sobremaneira. Efetivamente, o cavaleiro agradecera com fervor aos deuses o fato de que ela conseguira retirar-se a salvo do mundo inferior. Ele julgara que a partir daquele momento teria a possibilidade de aproximar-se mais da deusa. Para a sua decepção, logo descobrira que nada mudara realmente. Ademais, apenas uma vez ela o havia convocado para acompanhá-la nas viagens que realizava ao exterior.

Jabu não tinha reais intenções de tentar conquistar o carinho de Saori. Por mais que sempre a houvesse idolatrado, secretamente ainda enxergava nela a garotinha sádica que se comprazia em maltratar os órfãos da Fundação Graude. Ele jamais teria se atrevido a recriminá-la por isso. Não se importara em ser humilhado por ela durante a infância. Tampouco importar-se-ia que ela voltasse a humilhá-lo agora, na adolescência, se fosse o caso. Não obstante, os maltratos que sofrera por parte dela no passado deixaram fortes marcas no interior dele. O guerreiro sentia que Saori estava tão distante que seria impossível encontrar um espaço em seu coração.

Por dedicar obsessivamente a maior parte de seus pensamentos a essas questões, o guerreiro de Unicórnio se dispersava com regularidade, prejudicando os progressos que poderia realizar em seus treinos. E para ele, fazia-se urgente melhorar suas habilidades de cavaleiro.

Os demais cavaleiros de bronze menores também desejavam progredir. Todavia, de modo geral encaravam suas limitações de uma forma menos apaixonada e treinavam com muito mais constância do que Jabu. Até mesmo os cavaleiros de Leão Menor e Ursa Maior, cujos temperamentos eram notoriamente mais explosivos, mantinham um autocontrole significativo.

Às vezes, Unicórnio olhava-os com um ligeiro despeito e pensava: "Claro que eles podem manter a calma. Não têm os problemas que eu tenho. Encaram a senhorita Saori unicamente como a deusa que devemos proteger com as nossas vidas. A verdade é que para eles é tudo muito fácil".

Nachi, Ichi, Geki e Ban não ignoravam os conflitos que Jabu enfrentava internamente. O cavaleiro de Lobo porém era o que mais tentava aconselhar Unicórnio:

- Se você aprendesse a relaxar e não deixasse que a instabilidade sempre tomasse conta de seu ser, os resultados de seus treinamentos começariam a aparecer gradativamente - observava Nachi em tom amistoso.

Com um ar ora irritadiço ora impaciente, Jabu simplesmente preferia não prestar maior atenção às palavras dele.

Certo dia, ao final de várias horas de intensos treinos, Ban sugeriu aos seus amigos:

- E se voltássemos aos nossos locais de treinamento para receber as orientações de nossos mestres novamente?

- Não creio que isso adiantasse muito. O que precisamos é de algo um pouco mais efetivo - opinou Ichi, pensativo.

Antes que alguém mais pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Geki abriu um sorriso e falou:

- Tenho a solução óbvia. Podíamos pedir a algum cavaleiro de ouro que se encarregasse de nos treinar. Nenhum de nossos mestres pertence à uma categoria tão elevada quanto essa.

Por isso, creio que não poderiam mais nos ajudar tanto quanto precisamos.

Soltando uma risada, Ban retrucou:

- Acabou de chamar os nossos mestres de incompetentes. Deveria ter vergonha.

Geki encolheu os ombros, um tanto vermelho, e falou:

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Além do mais, eu não poderia falar por todos. Nem conheço pessoalmente os mestres de vocês. Em todo caso, sei que o meu mestre fez o melhor que pôde por mim.

- Claro. Eu acredito. O meu também me ajudou bastante. Não foi culpa dele se eu não consegui apreender bem os ensinamentos que ele me transmitia para que eu me tornasse um bom cavaleiro - murmurou Ban, subitamente sério.

Ichi comentou com firmeza:

- Não devemos nos desanimar. Estamos nos esforçando. A propósito, achei a sugestão de Geki bastante boa.

- Eu também - disse Nachi, com um ar de aprovação.

- Ok. E a qual guerreiro dourado poderíamos pedir auxílio? - Ban quis saber.

- Espere um pouco, Ban - disse Nachi. Voltando-se para Unicórnio, ele indagou: - Você não vai fazer nenhum comentário, Jabu? Não fique tão calado, por favor. O que acha da ideia de Geki?

Com uma expressão perceptivelmente jocosa, Jabu respondeu:

- Vocês não gostariam que eu dissesse a minha opinião.

- E por quê? Achou a minha proposta tão ruim assim? Pense em algo melhor, então - disse Geki mal-humorado.

- Acontece que eu não gostaria de ter que implorar a algum cavaleiro de ouro que me treinasse. Seria horrível. Se vocês gostam que os humilhem gratuitamente, vão em frente - declarou Jabu, emburrado.

- Não veja isso como uma humilhação. Não vamos implorar nada. Apenas pediremos a algum cavaleiro de ouro que nos treine. Não faça estardalhaço por algo tão normal - reclamou Ban.

- Está bem. Façam o que quiserem. Mas não contem comigo - falou Jabu. E afastou-se deles, resmungando.

- Que teimoso! Se ele continuar sendo tão inflexível assim, vai acabar encerrado na mediocridade - sentenciou Ban.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Dez guardas de estaturas elevadas e expressões severas guardavam os portões de entrada do Santuário grego. Foi quando presenciaram a aproximação de um jovem de pele bem morena. O desconhecido trajava uma camisa marrom de mangas longas e uma calça comprida da mesma cor. Uma fita negra mantinha presa sua cabeleira escura e naturalmente revolta. Algumas madeixas estendiam-se ao longo das costas do indivíduo, alcançando sua cintura. Em seu rosto distinguia-se a sombra de um sorriso.

- Detenha-se imediatamente, estranho - ordenou um guarda, apontando em direção ao moreno a lança que segurava.

Cruzando os braços, o sujeito retorquiu calmamente:

- E suponha que eu não queira me deter? O que aconteceria?

Seu grego idiomático era eficiente, mas sua voz continha um forte sotaque, indicando inequivocamente sua procedência estrangeira.

- Ao que parece, teremos que detê-lo à força - outro dos guardas declarou, em tom áspero.

- Será que vocês conseguirão realizar essa proeza? Eu duvido - disse o moreno, desta vez sorrindo abertamente.

Sentindo-se desafiados, todos os guardas avançaram firmemente contra o forasteiro.

Uma súbita e poderosa cosmo-energia emanou do misterioso moreno. Ele levantou seu braço esquerdo, mantendo-o um tanto inclinado acima de sua cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, ergueu à frente de sua testa seu punho direito fechado. Ato contínuo, executou um golpe que se assemelhava nitidamente à queda de uma cachoeira.

As sentinelas foram atingidas pelo ataque, sendo lançadas no ar. Em seguida, começaram a cair e bateram com violência no chão, sujando-o de sangue.

- O que está havendo aqui? Estão atacando o Santuário? - falou uma voz feminina, num tom alterado.

O moreno girou o corpo e avistou duas pessoas. Uma delas era uma mocinha de vastíssimos cabelos lisos e expressivos olhos negros. Ela trajava um discreto terno branco.

"Athena", ele registrou em sua mente. Pela descrição que havia recebido acerca da aparência da deusa, ele concluiu que aquela garota forçosamente tinha que ser ela.

Embora Saori calçasse sandálias de saltos altos, poder-se-ia dizer que ela parecia curiosamente pequena. Talvez o que reforçasse isso fosse a presença de um homem de longos cabelos azuis que media dois metros de altura e se encontrava perto dela.

- Sinto-me honrado em conhecê-la. Athena - disse lentamente o sujeito moreno, fazendo uma pausa proposital antes de chamá-la por seu nome mitológico. A seguir, ele se agachou, fincando um joelho no chão.

- E quem é você? - inquiriu a deusa, retraindo-se.

O desconhecido se levantou, fazendo menção de se aproximar de Athena. Foi impedido por Saga, quem rapidamente colocou-se entre eles para proteger a sua deusa de possíveis ataques. O cavaleiro de ouro exalava elegância, trajando uma longa túnica cinza.

Gêmeos e Saori tinham acabado de regressar de mais uma das viagens de negócios dela. A limusine que os trouxera à entrada do Santuário já estava se afastando, sendo conduzida como de costume por uma sentinela.

Com a cabeça erguida, o moreno contemplou Saga fixamente. E com um ar inescrutável, disse:

- Não é preciso que desconfiem de mim, já que não sou um inimigo. Na realidade, sou um discípulo do Mestre Ancião.

Saga lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante e nada disse.

Saori foi mais expansiva. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, falou:

- Como posso ter certeza disso? Dohko já não está mais entre nós para poder corroborar a sua afirmação.

- Eu não minto. Garanto-lhe que estou sendo absolutamente sincero - volveu o moreno, com certa veemência.

- Tem algum tipo de documento que comprove isso? - indagou Athena em tom frio.

- Conheço outro de seus guerreiros. Refiro-me a Shiryu. Ele e eu somos amigos desde que éramos crianças, ainda que meses atrás ele tenha tentado acabar com a minha vida - o indivíduo declarou, sem se alterar.

- Se você não é um oponente do Santuário, não entendo por que atacou os guardas de Athena - observou Saga secamente.

Baixando a cabeça, o sujeito respondeu:

- Lamento. Não queria tê-los matado. Foram eles que me atacaram primeiro. Eu só me defendi. Estava em desvantagem lutando contra tantas pessoas sozinho e tive que ser incisivo. Verão que sou de confiança se me levarem até Shiryu. Deixem que ele me veja.

A deusa considerou a questão por alguns instantes. Por fim, concordou com o pedido do desconhecido. Julgou improvável que ele resolvesse cometer algum ato indevido dentro do Santuário, pois se o fizesse seria detido facilmente.

Hyoga estava acompanhado de Shiryu. Os dois cavaleiros treinavam inteiramente concentrados na expansão de seus cosmos, quando uma voz conhecida os interrompeu. O Dragão estava de costas para a interlocutora. Seus cabelos soltos balançavam ao ritmo do vento que soprava. Quando ele olhou por cima do ombro direito, não pôde conter uma exclamação.

- Como vai... amigo?

Shiryu voltou-se por completo. Com a fisionomia perplexa, disse:

- Okko, eu pensei... não pode ser você.

Saori e Saga fitavam Shiryu atentamente. Hyoga alternava seus olhares entre o jovem de olhos cinzentos e os demais presentes.

- Sim, sou eu. Ficou surpreso em me ver, não é? Eu tinha vindo até aqui para falar com o Mestre Ancião e continuar com o meu treino. Infelizmente, Athena já esclareceu que ele não está mais neste mundo - falou Okko em tom inflexivo.

Como não estava entendendo nada, Hyoga decidiu perguntar:

- O que está acontecendo, afinal?

Athena limitou-se a responder a pergunta dele sucintamente.

- Pode ficar tranquila, Saori. Okko e eu nos conhecemos, sim - comentou Shiryu.

Ao dizer estas palavras, ele olhou de soslaio para Okko.

Virando-se para o moreno chinês de cabelos presos, Saori falou em tom de desculpas:

- Sinto muito se fui meio dura com você. Já aprendi que na minha condição de deusa tenho que ser precavida para não me lamentar mais tarde.

Okko curvou-se de leve para ela e redarguiu:

- Entendo perfeitamente. E saiba que mesmo não tendo me tornado um cavaleiro ainda, estou pronto para defendê-la de quaisquer perigos.

- Obrigada. E seja bem-vindo ao Santuário - ela disse, sorrindo cordialmente.

Duas horas depois, naquele mesmo dia, Okko estava de pé sobre uma grande pedra executando uma série de movimentos, quando foi abordado pelo cavaleiro de bronze de Dragão.

- O que foi, Shiryu? Algum problema? - perguntou Okko, interrompendo seu treino.

Shiryu hesitou por alguns segundos. Então, soltando um suspiro, replicou:

- Você havia morrido. Tenho plena certeza disso. Até estive em frente ao seu túmulo. Como se explica que você tenha sido capaz de voltar de uma hora para a outra? É muito esquisito.

Okko passou dois dedos por seu queixo e retrucou friamente:

- Acaso está desconfiando de mim? Admiti que estava equivocado ao término da luta que tivemos. Pensei que tivesse sido suficientemente claro naquela ocasião.

Desconcertado, Shiryu disse:

- Tem razão. Desculpe-me.

- Estive à beira da morte. Muito perto, de fato. O meu coração deve ter parado de bater momentaneamente e por isso você pensou que eu estivesse morto. Mas o meu cosmo me ajudou a resistir. Destruí o meu sepulcro. O esforço foi demais para mim, devido ao meu estado, e perdi a consciência. Foi uma senhora quem me encontrou e me curou. Ela se chama Na Li e possui dons de cura. Além disso, entende muito de Medicina. A ela devo a minha vida. Um dia eu a apresento a você - explicou Okko, num tom mais brando.

- Está certo. Eu acredito em você. E me alegro por vê-lo bem. Eu não queria ter matado você e... bom, o que eu quero dizer é que fico contente por saber que não cheguei a matar você - volveu Shiryu, amigavelmente.

E no entanto, em seu íntimo o Dragão ainda sentia que havia um detalhe qualquer; alguma coisa que Okko deveria ter comentado. Sim. Faltava algo. Mas o quê?

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Sentado sobre o piso de seu templo zodiacal, Mu dedicava-se à prática da meditação. Trajava a sua armadura dourada, ainda que não estivesse esperando por nenhum inimigo. Agradava-lhe sentir a perfeita união que havia entre a sua vestimenta sagrada e a sua cosmo-energia. Precisamente por seu grau absoluto de concentração naquele momento, a sensibilidade do cavaleiro de ouro tornou-se mais aguçada. Devido a isso, sentiu intensas vibrações negativas que rondavam o Santuário. Foi então que um grande pesar se abateu sobre ele.

Levantando-se, Áries pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro com passos vagarosos. Seu semblante refletia a placidez que ele ostentava comumente. Contudo, sua mão direita apertava fortemente uma parte de sua capa. Este era o único sinal externo de que ele não estava realmente tranquilo.

Não obstante, as presenças de algumas pessoas acabaram por distrair o ariano.

- Espero que nos desculpe por entrar de repente no seu templo, mas é que... bem, precisamos de ajuda - começou Ichi, hesitante.

O cavaleiro de bronze de Hidra estava acompanhado de Geki, Ban e Nachi.

Um tanto surpreendido, embora não o demonstrasse em sua expressão facial, Mu indagou:

- Sim? Do que se trata?

Desta vez foi Geki quem se pronunciou, confessando com toda a franqueza o seguinte:

- É que estamos cansados de ser fracos. Nunca podemos auxiliar Athena devidamente, pois não desenvolvemos nossos cosmos tanto como deveríamos. Pensei que se um guerreiro dourado nos treinasse, esse quadro poderia mudar.

- Compreendo. E vocês desejam que eu os oriente com os meus pequenos conhecimentos? - disse Mu humildemente.

- Naturalmente, se você não puder ou não quiser, nós saberemos entender. Não queremos incomodar - apressou-se em dizer Ban.

- Ficamos indecisos porque não sabíamos a qual cavaleiro do zodíaco deveríamos recorrer. Como a sua casa é a primeira, achamos melhor começar por você - comentou Nachi timidamente.

Mu sorriu com gentileza e retrucou:

- Aceito a incumbência. Treiná-los-ei.

Entusiasmados, cada um dos quatro agradeceu efusivamente ao cavaleiro de Áries. Assim, ficou combinado que Mu começaria a treiná-los a partir do dia seguinte.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Duas semanas após sua chegada ao Santuário, Okko já se mostrava completamente habituado ao local. Sem embargo, passava longas horas solitário, demonstrando que não tinha o menor interesse em treinar na companhia de alguém. Seu único guia era ele mesmo.

Shiryu o observava ao longe e não podia deixar de pensar que talvez ele já devesse ter sido efetivado como cavaleiro, pois o nível de seu cosmo era muito alto. "Tenho a impressão de que Okko até poderia chegar a se tornar um guerreiro de prata ou de ouro com relativa facilidade", ponderou o Dragão.

- Estava procurando por você, Shiryu. O almoço já está pronto - declarou Shunrei, interrompendo os pensamentos do cavaleiro de bronze.

Com um ar distraído, Shiryu disse:

- Obrigado. Vou falar com Okko.

Desde que chegara ao Santuário, o aprendiz de cavaleiro vinha fazendo suas refeições junto a Shiryu e Shunrei, já que a moça sempre cozinhava comida suficiente para um grupo de até quatro ou cinco pessoas.

Aproximando-se de Okko, Shiryu falou:

- Já está na hora de comer.

Okko interrompeu o seu treino e contemplou enigmaticamente Shiryu. Entretanto, apenas disse:

- Ok. Vamos então.

Shiryu não ignorou o olhar de Okko e sentiu-se intrigado. Outrossim, o Dragão nada comentou. Preferiu guardar suas impressões para si, até que encontrasse algo mais definido em que se apoiar.


End file.
